


You're All I Need Honey

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, protective Reader, sexy chris, smitten chris, soft chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You stand up for Chris to a long time friend, he rewards you for it after.
Relationships: Chris Evans/ Reader, Chris Evans/Female Reader
Kudos: 46





	You're All I Need Honey

**  
**You knew not to listen to your so called friends, you knew not to believe pictures in those dumb rags that called themselves magazines, you knew it, you _really_ did. Sometimes your brain whispered to you though, made you doubt and you _hated_ that voice. **  
**

It sounded like Cindy, one of your so called friends, who swore she had seen Chris out with some girl kissing on her, trying to make you believe Chris was cheating on you, _psh as if he ever would._

No one person was perfect without any flaws, but you did know this, Chris was not the type to sleep around, cheat and just be _that_ much of a hurtful asshole. No, your brain voice was wrong just like Cindy and you’ve had enough.

You stand up from your dinner table and toss your napkin down on the table glaring at her, “I need you to leave.”

“What, why?”

“Because I know my man, and he would never ever cheat on me or anyone for that matter, he has to kind of a heart, he can be a bit of a asshole sometimes, but he’s my asshole and if there’s one thing I’m a hundred percent confident in, it’s that, and because of that, I know you’re a lying no good bitch that needs to leave this house before I throw you out.”

Her shocked face makes you smile a bit, she huffs and glares and mumbles things under her breath, but she does in fact leave, with all this going on, you never hear Chris come up behind you from his office where he had been working, he heard everything and he is beyond touched you believe in him so much, “I don’t deserve you.” he whispers as you startle and then settle back against him, “Yeah well, I won’t stand for anyone to talk like that about you, it’s bullshit.”

You can feel his smile against your neck before he kisses the soft skin there, “My hero.” he whispers as his arms tighten around your middle.

You giggle softly as he finds that spot you like with his lips, “Well, I try my best.”

“Let me show you how grateful I am baby.” his voice low and soft in your ear.

Like _that_ was going to be a hardship for you.

“Show me then handsome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“CHRISTOPHER!” your shout of pleasure just makes him smirk devilishly behind you.

He licks his lips watching you sway forward every time he thrust into you from behind, his hands can’t help smacking your beautiful ass cheeks, so juicy, just asking for the smacks.

The way you stood up for him to a long time friend, well, he’s beyond touched and frankly turned on by it in equal measure, “Fuck honey, my beautiful protector, feel so fucking good.” he groans.

Your hands grasp the quilt under your hands tighter, when he leans over your back and slides one of his hands down your belly and slips it between your wet folds, knowing just how to touch you.

You gasp from his touch, his hips rut into your backside as his lips and tongue feast on your neck, “I love you, love you so dam much, gonna love on you for hours babe.” his whispered words make you moan.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” you mumble into the sheets, pressing your face into the soft quilt, sticking your ass out more for him as he leans back a bit to look his fill of you yet again.

When his fingers playing with your clit slide slowly to your asshole, you clench up and his groan mixes with your moan, when he slides his middle finger into you asshole as he fucks you slow and deep, you see stars, you clench around his finger, his cock inside you, all of him.

You can’t even make out his words, you just ride the pleasure out, you do however know when he finishes, you always do, his back curls over your body, his arms around your middle as his body tenses, untenses and tenses again, his cock pulsing in you, his near shout of your name and then deep repeated groans is how you know, his whole body reacts every time and you smile into the quilt quite pleased with yourself.


End file.
